


One Hell Of A Week

by KingofQuills



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne tries, Background Sprivy cuz it’s cute, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bulimia, Coming Out, Coming Out Advice, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda attempted suicide, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Maddie makes an appearance cuz I love her okay, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Anne Boonchuy, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship, Sensitive Sprig Plantar, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, if that wasn’t already obvious, just a lil, only like a year tho, this is bastard country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/KingofQuills
Summary: Anne’s always been a helper, always been helping her friends and family back home. Now that she’s in Amphibia, she’s upgraded to helping her surrogate frog family and girlfriends with their own problems.No matter the situation, Anne’s always been the shoulder for them to lean on. Always absorbing the pain and trauma of everyone else, while simultaneously trying to deal with her own.And there’s only so much of that a person can take before it all starts to come crashing down.Or:Six times Anne helps her loved ones, and the one time they finally help her.(THIS FIC IS TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS, BUT IT IS NOT CANCELED)
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Maddie Flour, Anne Boonchuy & Polly Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Background Sprig Plantar/Ivy Sundew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Monday

It was almost midnight when Anne found Hop Pop awake in the living room.

At first she wasn’t sure- it  _ did  _ kind of look like him, but he was usually blacked out in his room before ten pm. Plus, she was still half-asleep, and she knew better than to trust her brain to make good judgement when it wasn’t fully conscious.

It was when he turned around and made direct eye contact with her that she was positive it was him.   
  


As soon as they looked each other in the eye, Anne felt a slight sense of embarrassment- it felt like she’d been caught staring at something she wasn’t supposed to see.   
  


Hop Pop lightly shook his head, as if he too, didn’t trust his own mind. 

“Anne?”

His voice was quiet. “It’s almost midnight, what are you doin’ up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She replied. 

He mumbled something about her going back to bed as he turned his gaze away.

Anne did  _ not  _ like the vibe Hop Pop was giving off, he seemed very on edge, more irritable than usual. 

“Uh, HP, you okay?” she queried as she stepped into the living room. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he waved a hand dismissively in her direction. “Just a little stressed, is all.”

That was enough to send her into a personal crusade to find out what was up. If Anne knew one thing, it was that when someone told you that they’re “just a little stressed”, what they actually mean is “I’m falling apart on the inside and trying to deal with it myself because I have trouble opening up to others and admitting I’m not okay.”

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked as she walked over to the couch where he was seated.

“No, no- I’m fine, it’s fine, it’s just…” he hesitated. “Just… forget I said anything.”

  
  


That was it, she wasn’t going anywhere until she knew every little thing that had ever caused him any type of discomfort since he was fourteen. 

Anne sat down right next to him. “You sure you don’t wanna talk about it? Cause it sounds like whatever it is has got you pretty messed up.”

Hop Pop sighed. “It’s not somethin’ you should be worried about, Anne.”

Anne noted how he was still avoiding eye contact, looks like this wasn’t going to be easy.

Good thing she never expected it to be.

  
  
  


It was Anne’s turn to sigh. 

“Well it’s too late for that, I’m already pretty worried.”

He finally turned to face her, a look of surprise on his face. “What?”

“Well yeah, how could I not be?” She shrugged. “It’s midnight, and you’re out here, sitting by yourself in the dark. I mean, what am I supposed to think? This isn’t like you at all, man.”

She crossed her arms. “It’s just… it’s kinda scary.”

Hop Pop looked utterly bewildered, as if the idea of someone worrying about his well-being was completely foreign to him.

He turned his gaze away once more.

“Well, Anne, I’m sorry for scarin’ ya,'' he began. “It’s nothin’ real bad. Money’s just a little tight right now, and it’s got me a little stressed.” 

Anne’s hands fell to her lap. 

_ ‘Oh.’ _

This wasn’t exactly what she expected, at least it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. 

“Like I said, it’s not somethin’ you should be concerned about,” he grumbled. “Yer still a kid, ya shouldn’t be thinkin’ about money for a while now.”

Anne hummed. She’d heard her parents’ gripes about finance before- but she’d always stayed out of it. She had no idea how to comfort someone who was stressing about stuff like this, it was alien to her. 

But still, she couldn’t rest until she knew she’d made him feel at least a little better- her conscience wouldn’t allow it. 

She started to say something, but he interrupted.

“Now, I don’t expect ya to try and reassure me.” Hop Pop said, as if he’d read her mind. “That’s not your job.” 

Anne looked down at her hands, a sense of guilt washed over her.

Hop Pop suddenly looked back at her. “But y’know somethin’?”

“What?” She prompted, continuing to stare at her hands.

“Just talkin’ to ya about it helped a lot, a lot more than I woulda ever thought.”

She blinked, then turned to meet his gaze. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I still got money problems, and I still gotta solve ‘em- but openin’ up about ‘em really takes some of the weight off yer chest. Huh, ain’t that somethin’?” 

She nodded absentmindedly. 

_ ‘Huh, I guess he did just need to talk about it after all.’ _

  
  
  


“Did you hear anything I just said?”

Anne jolted, she’d zoned out.“What? Sorry, what did you say?”

Hop Pop rolled his eyes, a small smile pulled at his lips.

“I said, thank you, Anne.”

“For what?” She snorted, almost laughing as she spoke.

“For listenin’ to me, despite not knowin’ what the hell I’m talkin’ about.” Another smile crossed his face; there was pain behind this one, though. She could tell.

He continued. “And for really carin’ about me, more than pretty much anyone else. You really are a wonderful, wonderful person, Anne. Never forget that.”

A genuine smile slowly spread across Anne’s face as he talked, she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She prayed they wouldn’t betray her- she could  _ not  _ let herself cry.

Anne swallowed, willing her voice not to crack.

“Thanks HP,” she struggled to sound casual. “That means a lot.”

  
  
  


Little did he know just how much those words meant to her. 

Little did Hopediah Plantar know, he’d saved her life that night with those words.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A song for your heart  
> But when it is quiet  
> I know what it means  
> And I'll carry you home  
> I'll carry you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics above don’t really fit all that well with this chapter, but oh well :/
> 
> ALSO; to those of you that commented on the first chapter: sorry I didn’t respond to any of y’all. I do read all your comments, and I love responding to them, but believe it or not, I’m kinda bad with words and just had no idea what to say so. Like I said tho, I do read and appreciate all comments.

“Hey Anne?”

Anne barely registered the sound of Sprig’s voice as she tapped away at some game on her phone. He was talking to her, she got that much. She managed a small, uninterested “hm” in response, letting him know that she was  _ partially  _ listening. 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

She picked up on his nervous tone right away. That’s when she knew she needed to put the phone down, and give him her full attention- this was serious.

Anne could be selfish at times, this was something even she, herself knew. But when it came to the well-being of her frog family, (especially Sprig and Polly) she was more than willing to do anything for them. 

Carefully tossing her phone to the side, she shifted into an upward sitting position. (as opposed to the way she was sprawled out on the couch before)

She looked to meet his gaze- only to find him fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket, his eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

Oh, this was  _ serious. _

Anne leaned forward, she was in full big-sister mode, now- ready to bring him back from the verge of a panic attack or brutally murder whoever hurt him, whichever the situation required.

  
  


She cleared her throat. “Yeah, what’s up, dude?”

“It’s about Ivy.” He said as he continued tugging on his coat’s buttons.

_ ‘Oh.’ _

Anne attempted to quell the various murder plots her mind was already counstructing. 

  
  


Because Sprig probably wouldn’t have taken kindly to her saying ‘I’ll kill her if she hurt you’, she instead settled for something a little less violent.

“Hm, what happened?”

Sprig’s gaze had now dropped to his feet. 

“I think I upset her.”

Anne’s eyes narrowed as she nodded, she knew what she needed to do.

“I see.” 

She patted the spot to her right. “Come sit.”

He dragged his feet over to the couch and practically threw himself into it, crossing his arms and still avoiding her gaze.

_ ‘Guess no one wants to look me in the eyes this week, huh?’ _

Under different circumstances she might’ve chuckled at the thought.

“So, what happened?” She asked intently.

He sniffed. “We were hanging out at her house, and she mentioned how she wanted to go on a walk after I left. And I wanted to go with her, cause I love hanging out with her, and I just always wanna be around her, and…”

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears at this point. 

Anne felt righteous anger bubbling up inside her, the murder plots from before were starting to sound appealing again.

Sprig took a shaky breath before continuing.

“And she said that she really wanted to go by herself, and I really wanted to go with her, so I started pushing it when I really should’ve just left it alone.” He stopped to wipe at his eyes, and Anne’s heart almost ripped itself apart.

“Anyway, she got a little upset, and told me to leave her alone, so… I just left.”

  
  
  


Although murder would’ve probably satisfied Anne’s lust for revenge and her need to over-protect, it ultimately wouldn’t solve anything and Sprig would never speak to her again- plus she’d  _ definitely _ go to jail.

Before she could even register what she was doing, her big sister instincts overrode everything else, and she was suddenly leaning in and putting an arm around him.

“You’re gonna hate me for saying this, but Ivy was kind of an asshole to you.”

Sprig shot her a glare sharp enough to kill.

“ _ But-  _ I think she does really care about you, and you care about her.  **_But-_ ** “ 

She knew she needed to be careful with her words here- she was trying to comfort him, after all. But then again, she wanted to be real with him and not give him a false sense of hope.

“-If this relationship is gonna work out, you two need to respect each others’ boundaries.”

  
  


He was looking at her curiously now.

She sighed. 

“You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think Ivy is one of those people who needs a little more distance in a relationship, and I think that makes it really easy to smother her.”

Anne may not have had much experience when it came to relationships, but that sure as hell wasn’t going to stop her from trying to give advice on them.

“I think she might’ve felt a little smothered when you kept asking to walk with her, and that made her say something she shouldn’t have.”

_ ‘I  _ **_really_ ** _ hope I’m doing this right.’ _

“Like I said, the girl really cares about you, and loves being with you, too. She just needs time to herself occasionally- that’s all. I’m sure she never meant to hurt you.”

She squeezed the frog beside her a little tighter than necessary. “I know it might be hard for you, but just let her have her space when she needs it, alright?”

Sprig nodded. “Alright.”

She pulled his hat off to rustle his hair.

“Atta boy.”

“Stop it, you dweebus!” He laughed as he fought off her hands.

Once Sprig had successfully fought her off, she leaned back into the couch.

_ ‘At least he seems to be feeling better. Heh, turns out I’m better at this consoling thing than I thought.’ _

They were quiet for a moment, sitting beside each other smiling to themselves.

“Hey Anne.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned into her side, which admittedly made her feel better than it should’ve.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Time for some Spranne bonding time! Hell yeah!
> 
> Brain: Protective Anne.
> 
> Me:...
> 
> Brain:...
> 
> Me:...
> 
> Brain:
> 
> Me: 
> 
> Brain: 
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me about 1000 words later: Well fuck-
> 
> Yeah so… I’m a major sucker for sibling relationships, so my brain was kinda short-circuiting while writing this, soo… take it or leave it, honestly.
> 
> Is Sprig a bit OOC in this? Eh, maybe. But I will justify that by saying it is my personal head a on the he is particularly sensitive when it comes to Ivy, and takes pretty much everything she says to heart cause he in love
> 
> Side note: Walks are great! Why aren’t we all out here taking walks? Do y’all have an aversion to feeling good, or something? /j

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? What kind of project has my overly-ambitious ass committed to now? Yeah, so basically, one side of my brain said angst, the other said fluff, this is what you get when I decide to listen to one more than the other.
> 
> In case you couldn’t tell, I kind of fucking hate this chapter??? I just had no idea how to write it, and it came out pretty weird?? Oh well, I wasn’t really all that excited about this one either, not as much as I am about the other ones at least. It’ll get better, I promise.
> 
> Few things to note:
> 
> This takes place about a year into the future. In this timeline, our girls’ get stuck here and are living with their respective frog “guardians” so to say.
> 
> Anne, Marcy, and Sasha are all secretly girlfriends in this au. Like I said, it’s a secret so shhhhh.
> 
> The girls are all 14 in this. Doesn’t hold much relevance, but since they’ve been here for a year, so naturally they’re gonna age.
> 
> Hope y’all didn’t dislike this one all that much, take care.


End file.
